


Closest thing to god

by Space_Nugget



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: God Complex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Nugget/pseuds/Space_Nugget
Summary: The most powerful Irken in the universe is not the Tallest, or even an invader. This powerful irken is known as one name. The Announcer. A rare kind of irked that is the face of the main stream media across most of the universe.  Though after years of being in the spot life, irken life and most things in the universe bore him. Though there is one thing that doesn't bore him.A certain Irken named Zim, a beautiful bundle of chaos.Though there is a tall Red and a Purple idiot have already claimed Zim for themselves.But that just won't do will it.
Relationships: Announcer/Zim (Invader Zim), The Almighty Tallest/Zim
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	Closest thing to god

**Author's Note:**

> Wow its me back with another fan fiction hopefully college won't will this one.
> 
> Also special thanks to Procrazedfan for beta reading.

The Announcer had been around the galaxy going to different planets and experiencing many different cultures after he finished his training. Of course, he had to, he had to be there to broadcast things across the galaxy.  
He was the single thing connecting people to events they could only dream of being at. Beings from so many planets would watch what he did, stopping from doing whatever they were doing before just to watch him.

Like he was a god.

He had heard the term a long time ago, while he was broadcasting an informational story about an older planet. The natives told him how they worshiped some god, he couldn't remember the name of it. That the god brought them great knowledge, and in return, they would worship the god. That there was only one and that it had powers no one else could have.

It sounded so much like him.

He was the only Announcer. Granted, he wasn't the first. But he was the only one born every couple of thousand years. He wasn’t assigned a name. He was too powerful for one. There was only one Announcer, there was no one else they could confuse him with. He was the only one that could be able to send our broadcasts across the galaxy. He controlled the media.

He should be treated as the most important Irken in the galaxy. He controlled the media, he should be in control of everything. 

But technically the Control Brains were in charge of Irk, and the two most important Irkens were utter idiots.

Tallest Red and Purple.

The Announcer had dealt with Tallests before Red and Purple. He respected them, Miyuki was as beautiful as she was a natural-born leader. She knew exactly how to make Irk strong, but she never stretched the Empire too thin. The known Universe had its own balance of power, after all. She would never stretch the Planet Irk far beyond its own limitations. But she was soft, if not a little naive. Unlike other Tallests, she cared about everyone, saw them as all equal.

Then there was Spork who looked quite dimwitted. He was hardly an eloquent speaker, and often just stood there like more of an accessory to Miyuki than a leader in his own right. However, as ordinary-looking as he was, he somehow managed multiple armies on a grand scale with little casualty. Though no one would never know the extent of his role in the Empire after his untimely demise.

Both Tallests were devoured by a monster. A creature of utter chaos and destruction. Something no one had ever seen coming. It was positively delightful. 

After one traveled so far and so long, things become boring, they become predictably stale.

A giant energy eating monster, made from a Vortian laboratory, eating two tallests and destroying an entire alliance, that was not predictable. If anything, it was exciting. It was fresh… it was…

It was Zim.

Zim had always been interesting, to say the least. He certainly caused a lot of damage to Planet Irk, something that should not be commended. However, no one ever knew when it was going to happen. When people did it was far too late for anyone to stop him. Any lesser being would have been long since executed at the first offense, or stay banished. But Zim always survived. He also did it with that grin. That horrifying grin. Coupled with a look of pride. Pride that was only reserved for someone who thought of themselves as godly.

The Announcer knew that look. He wore it on his own face. But he never saw another Irken with that exact same look.

It was entertaining. Enthralling even.

But then Red and Purple were named Tallest.

They were certainly rulers… Rulers of Nothing. 

They were two overgrown smeets, who did nothing but sit around and eat snacks. The only thing they have done was to start two galaxy conquests, and even then they were carrying out older plans that were discarded by the Tallests before them.

Operation Impending Doom 1 was destroyed beautifully by Zim. Announcer remembered the carnage, it was so senseless… so chaotic. Nothing like that ever happened in the history of Irk. It was intoxicating. But it was over… far faster than Announcer would have liked. Maybe he shouldn't have broadcasted that Irk was under attack by a member of their own military. But it was his job. He then only saw Zim during the Great Assigning for Operation Impending Doom 2…. But he remembered the tallest had left with him.

Those lazy, uninspired, unoriginal, Tallests.

They just let the Control Brains make the major decisions. The most they ever decided on was which Invader to pummel first, or what kind of doughnut they ate first.

Announcer wished something would end them. They were annoying, lazy… AND SO BORING!

All of Irk bored Announcer... except Zim. But he had been hidden from the public by those Tallests.

Rumors of Zim being exiled or executed were common. Though he doubted the Tallest would keep an execution like that secret. Every Irken citizen was part of a bloodthirsty and warmongering race. Executions were usually broadcasted. Exile was far more probable. However, Zim had already been exiled once to Foodcourtia. He came back to the Great Assigning unfazed, claiming he “quit”. So that rumor didn't bother him. 

But there was one that did. It was less common than the other two but he still heard it more often than he liked.

That the Tallests had made his little bundle of chaos their mate.


End file.
